Pokemon Coliseum
Pokemon Colosseum-This Fic is Basically a Retelling The Game I will be keeping the Storyline The Same but Adding things it will be less Child-like with some grueling scenes Wes will also have More than two Pokemon at the start I will tell the other 11 Althought he will catch and Snagg more Pokemon He will also still be with Team Snagem but they don't like the whole Shadow Pokemon Idea and attempt two stop it making them a little less Menacing and willing to help in order to stop The Shadow pokemon and other Organizations. Wes Pokemon **Espeon **Umbreon **Suicune **Hitmontop **Aerodactyl **Skarmory **Aiprorn **Charizard **Raichu **Raikou **Ursaring The Handsome Hero's Adventure Begin's It was a very hot day on the mowder Motorcycle Wes was very Scourched however he soon made a stop at Pyrite Town to get something to eat as soon as he finished he prepared to be on the move To Phenac City he soon heard Two Thugs talking of how much they had Eaten They had a large Convertable and a large brown sack on it was Squirming around however Wes did not mind it and continued to walk he met a Boy named Willie. Hey Guy your a Trainer he said.Yeah Im of that Type.yeah well wanna battle ya see Im've been lookin for competion and you look pretty Strong so wanna Battle.Wes did not really want to battle him because he would definilty Squash him He was sure Willie was a Beginner any attack his pokemon gave Willie's would completelty Ko Them but because he was looking for competion he'll give him it. Alright i'll battle you but your risking a serious loss and im sure you won't want to lose your first battle.Are you saying you can beat me Vaguely?well I would'nt just say that but Yes.Well see go Zigzagoon's.He only has to Zigzagoons exactly he's a starter I choose Espeon and Umbreon.Espeon and Umbreon wow where did you get those.sorry pal can't anwser that.Zigzagoons tackle.Espeon use Psychic.My Pokemon there Levitating.Now you see why you should'nt have challenged me Umbreon Bite.I give, I give. Now i get it you tought me that should train first before I battle right.Yes I know your eager to battle but try Training first lets face it Zigzagoon's aren't much powerful at first but look after training they get abilities and Experience and they soon have a certain Transformation into Linoone. Hey your right. I never got your name.Wes My name is Wes the two shook hands.Maybe when My pokemon get stronger we can have another round or two.That would great replied Wes.so where are you headed now Wes. to Phenac City. Enter Rui and The Cipher Agents Folley and Trudley Upon setting foot onto Phenac City he sees the two dull Thugs again Fidgeting about the Squirming sack.Hey you two whats in the Bag.Huh what are you doing get out of here.Seems like a Body its Squirming Wes said Mockingly(knowing full well it was a body))Hey you I thought I told you to beat it Folley Said again.Hey you two your From Cypher aren't you Folley and Trudley maybe if I beat you two I,ll Bring you to Gonzap. Gonzap Trudley said in fear.Folley that's it punk Lets Battle go Ninjask.Oh your so tough Ninjask im scared now. Shut up or else I,ll attack you.go Hitmontop use spin.Ninjask use webb than tackle it. no very smart folley My spin will just repell your webb now Hitmontop use Triple Kick Ninjask was hit 3 Times Ninjask used poison Sting which.nailed Hitmontop heh got you now use quick attack.you know Snagem long ago people believed ninjask was It was thought to be invisible because of its speed.Oh yeah Hitmontop Triple Kick.Ninjask Fainted what no way.you beat me.whats going on here a woman yelled a boy came running hearing trouble stop right there theives.were not theives Folley said where kidnapers.Don't tel them that folley shut up.they ran off the Boy and woman thanked Wes for scaring those goons away. They both began trying to untie the sack but there attempts fail.Wes decides to helpout a bit after untieing the Sack.a red headed Young teenage head poped out.she was dumbfounded on where she was and asked the woman kindly where she might be.The Woman named Daisy said your in The Beautiful City Of Phenac.The Boy next to her named Tom asked did she have any idea why they took her he forgot to direct her to her saver Wes.Oh sorry That guy over there was the one who defeated those suspicous people and saved you. Oh really well what's your name. My name is...Wes. Thank you Wes If you had not come I would be in big trouble My name is Rui. No thank's needed I just did what had to be done Wes turned away again to leave Wait Wes can I ask if its not to much trouble to escort me for awhile please. Wes pondered this Briefly Well I can't just leave an inicent looking girl alone alright I,ll escort you. well I guess Bye you two he said to The Jogger and Daisy. The Mayor's house is right up on the left Wes said Right when he almost touched the door a Man with Long Silver Hair like Wes stood infront of them It's you ... Cypher... Wes Murmured.What is he Doing In Phenac Wes Thought Heh Boy The man Spoke I think I,ve seen you somewhere Before The look in your eyes tell me you could Strike Me where I stand I also See great Power in those Eyes Just like I know there Is Great Power In Me I,ll see you again someday He walked away. What was that about Wes.I don't know Rui Some Lunatic.An obvisous Lie to cover Up His Identity. anyway lets go in. Wes talk to him. Talk to him It's your situation Rui explain to him. They got The Mayor's atention Oh hello You two and what a pretty Young lady you are What are your names.Don't tell him mine Rui tell him my names Seth Wes said Quietly. My Name's Rui she said and My Friend's Name is We... I mean Seth I need Help I've seen some Weird Pokemon With a Black Vale Black Vale you say well I don't know of it But Don'r you worry I will Make a complete utter investigation of This Pretty lady Category:Fan Fiction